new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
GMAT Animation Studios
is an American animation company owned by GMAT. It was founded in 2005. History Filmography Theatrical films * Birds from Outer Space * Desert Riders * A Vampire in Las Vegas * The Elves and the Shoemaker * Dorothy Turtle * Battles of the Stars series * Rover the Bravest Dog series * Noah's Ark * Knights of Black and White series * In the Modern World of Today... * The Caribbean Dancers * Ant Soldiers * Jack and the Beanstalk * Shantae * Matt Hatter Chronicles * Jonah and Peewit * Robot Factor * Fox and Boy * Knights of the Round Table * Superdog series * The Secret of Christmas * Fashionable Sea * Steampunks series * Christopher Colombus' Discovery of America series * You and Me * The Vegetable Festival * Dogs vs. Rattlesnakes series * Legends of the Chinese Zodiacs * Ghostly Universe * The Clown Family series * Invasion of the Wild Animals * Eighties * Rasta Quest * The Smiley * Dinosaurs in New York series * The Dumb Bears series * Awesome League series * Weird Speedway 500 series * Frogs series * The Fashion Girl * Anime Heroes to the Rescue * 3 Cats in a House series * Jungle Boy * Black and White Noir series * Mr. and Mrs. Mouse * Mars Needs an Uncle! * Fast Food Socialize * The Ninja Masters series Theatrical short series * Awesome Beats (2006-present) ** Awesome Cheetah (2006-present) ** Little Marie and Rover (2006-present) ** Secret Agent Rodents (2006-present) ** Miles and Cindy (2006-present) ** Kartoon Antics ** The Zombie Family (2007-present) ** Lucky Muskrat (2007-present) ** Mike the Time Traveler Fox (2007-present) ** Super Squirrel and Hyper Squirrel (2007-present) ** Lovely Rabbit and Slicer Fox (2008-present) ** Julie's Laboratory (2008-present) ** Kung-Fu Kat (2008-present) ** Fancy Skunkette and the Crazy Rats (2008-present) ** Panda and Crane (2009-present) ** Sheriff Bear (2009-present) ** The Ghost Puppies (2009-present) ** The Nice Monkeys (2009-present) ** The Magic Teddy Bear (2009-present) ** Grandma Yak and Terry Dachshund (2010-present) ** Silly Turtle (2010-present) ** The Frog and the Butterfly (2010-present) ** The Snake and the Mouse (2010-present) ** Toby the Deer (2010-present) ** Vampire Cat (2011-present) ** The Three Funny Hounds (2011-present) ** Claude and Justin (2011-present) ** The Trickster Sloth (2011-present) ** B.I.R.D.'s Angels (2011-present) ** Detective Eagle (2012-present) ** Robert Horse and Cadet Squirrel (2012-present) ** Birdie, Doggy and Catso (2012-present) ** Captain Tiger and the Rotten Team (2012-present) ** Baby Peacock (2012-present) ** Abraham Koala (2012-present) ** Stan and Janice: Wizard Dogs (2013-present) ** Auggie Lemur (2013-present) ** The Undersea Musicians (2013-present) ** The Crazy Zebras (2013-present) ** Girl vs. Rat (2013-present) ** Courageous Vampire (2013-present) ** The Masked Rangers (2014-present) ** The Rat Siblings (2014-present) ** Silly Hyena and Smart Hyena (2014-present) ** Sally the Magicial Mouse (2014-present) ** The Animal Troops (2014-present) ** Arnold and Judy: Pizza Masters (2014-present) ** The Criminal Family (2015-present) ** Felix Fox and Junior (2015-present) ** The Warlord Crows (2015-present) ** Fatso Weasel and Dimwit Raccoon (2015-present) ** Blake Creativity and Willy Walrus (2015-present) ** Two Screwball Iguanas (2016-present) ** Pirate Kids (2016-present) ** Leo and Nuts (2016-present) ** Tracey Wolf and the Bug (2016-present) ** Digbert the Cool Dog (2016-present) ** Alien Animals in Earth (2017-present) ** Jacky the Penguin (2017-present) ** Peter Jaguar and Friends (2017-present) ** Animal Monster Battles (2017-present) ** Galactic Macaw (2018-present) ** The Super Teens (2018-present) ** Wally and Melody (2018-present) ** Piggy and the Farm Kids (2018-present) ** The Heroic Hamsters (2018-present) TV Shows * Chippy Squirrel and Ashton Deer * African Animals * Dark Cheetah * The Six Little Unicorns * Peppermint * Fabulous-Man Adventures * The Adventures of Billiam Hawk * Mercury Agents * Polka-Dot Gal and Knight Dude * Cactus Kids * The Biker Wolves from Uranus * Heathers * The Adventures of Lavamon * FIFA Champions * The World of Don Bluth * Inko * Toy Police * Nerf Heroes Go! * The Adventures of Xtreme Team * The Western Adventures of Pecos Bill * Animal Rescue Force * Emoji Talk * Inside the App! * Superluchadores: The Melee * Blood Squad * The Terminator Legends * Animal Arc * The Theme Park Kids * Solaris: 41st Century Heroes * Lieutenant Laura * The Wacky Siblings * Angela the Teenage Sorceress * Warlocks * My Girlfriend is a Fairy * Good Mythical Morning * Ready Player One: The Series * Hoverboard Dogs * John Kricfalusi's World of Weirdness * The Stupid Fox * Detective Husky and the Arctic P.I. * Piñata-A-Lot! * Hector the Rockstar Hawk * The Chicken Warriors * Mars Mysteries * Copa America Forces Go! * The Weseltons * The Space Adventures of Raxis Hairy * Mermaids vs. Snakemen Direct-to-video films Divisions *'GMAT Cartoons' - Gallery Logos Concept Art On-Screen Logos Variants Trivia * is inspired by Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Television Animation/Paramount Classic Animation, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Warner Bros. Classic Animation, Terrytoons, MGM Cartoons, Walter Lantz Productions, Sony Cartoon Studios, Pudú Producciones, Lionsgate Toon Studios and Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios.